


Kingdom of Flames

by Throneofss



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aedion is done with the word sorry, Angst, Dark, Kingdom of Ash, Multi POV, Other, Sarah J Maas, Throne of Glass, after empire of storms, after tower of dawn, gavriel gets to know stuff about aedion oooOO, i dunno what to tag this, including novellas, pain?, reunion (hopefully), rowaelin, spoilers for all throne of glass books, stop apologising to aedion, surprises idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throneofss/pseuds/Throneofss
Summary: Set after Empire of Storms. That's all you need to know.





	1. Not Afriad.

**Author's Note:**

> This set after Empire of Storms and Tower of Dawn so if you haven't read those or any of the books before them i suggest you don't read this.  
> I started writing this a few months ago an was only posting it on Wattpad and had guessed the name kingdom of flames for the next book, the name was released and it was Kingdom of ASH and I just wanted to say cause I'm pretty fuckn' proud of myself for how close it was.  
> Anyway, if you haven't read any of the books idek why you're here or how you got here but you should totally read the books and then 100% come back.  
> Anyway hope you enjoy it. Any feedback is welcomed and appreciated unless its purposely, blatantly, rude or offensive.  
> This first chapter is a little short, but here we go.  
> Thanks

She was rocking.   
Rocking rocking rocking.  
She couldn't move, could barely breathe.

All she could feel was pain.  
Hot, burning, endless _pain_.

Memories raced through her head.  
Chains, darkness, cries for mercy.

And pain.

 _Pain_.

She wasn't surprised.   
She didn't regret it.   
She could handle it.   
She could handle anything they threw at her.   
She would, for her family, her friends, her kingdom.  
After all her failure, all her guilt and cowardice, she would be brave for them.

She  _would_  take it.

Her limbs were burning from the lack of movement. She could hear nothing but her own breath against the iron mask pressed against her cheeks.

They were warm. She was sweating. Drips of it running down to mingle with the blood from the lashes on her back.  
They refused to clot.

She knew what was coming. She didn't regret her decision to take Elide's place. Little Elide, the sweet, quiet, kind girl she had known. Aelin didnt know what had happened to her over the past decade, she hadn't really had the chance to ask. She knew about Elide's uncle, about her leg and the slavery. Not much else.

Little Elide.

  
She looked so much like Marion. Her and Aedion had talked about it, the resemblance, and how much it sometimes hurt to look at her. It's the same feeling she would get when she looked in the mirror and saw her own mother.

She missed all of them so much.

She didn't know how long she'd been in the iron coffin. She tried to keep track but the minutes turned into hours that felt like days, until she gave up.

She didn't know where they were taking her. If they took her back to Doranelle, Rowan would come after her. She knew he would.   
He couldn't.   
He  _can't_.

But there's no way in hell that he wouldn't.  
Neither would Aedion.

She wished something would stop them while also knowing,  _hoping_ , that nothing could.

She took a deep breath, the smell of her sweat and blood made her feel even more faint.

She just needed to hold out for a little longer.

Through the pain and sweat and silent darkness, her heart did not falter.  
Her hands remained steady.  
She wasn't afraid. For once in her life she was not afraid.

She whispered into the darkness of the coffin...

" _I am Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, and I am not afraid_."


	2. Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedion is a tad ("tad" lol) bit upset about Aelin's kidnapping (essentially)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. From Aedion's POV. Hope you like it. I love him. He's a little bit upset in this one, to put it lightly lmao.

Aedion Ashryver pushed the palms of his hands hard into his eye sockets until colours swirled around in his vision and his eyes ached.

_Not again not again not again_.  
He could still smell the blood, the pain.

Again.

He had failed her again.  
He was a failure.

A  _disgrace_.

Why did he dare to even think he could ever be anything more?  
Rhoe was probably looking down at him with such disappointment.  
He never would have let that happen to his daughter, to Aelin.  
But Aedion did.

_Again_.

But Rhoe was dead.  
They were all dead.  
Aelin could be dead for all he knew.

_**Again**_.

He couldn't do it.  
He couldn't bear it.  
He couldn't be alone again.  
He would die.

Someone cleared their throat on the other side of his tent's door but he didn't move.   
He didnt move when Lysandra's voice slipped through the fabric of his tent, "Aedion, can we talk?"

He didn't respond.  
He didn't  _want_  to.  
He didn't want to talk to her, look at her, breath the same gods damn air as her.  
The rage and pain that was pulsing through him was driving him insane. There was a thrashing inside him, something clawing and begging to get out. It was like a living, breathing beast had been nesting inside of him and it had awoken, and it was starving, angry, and breathing fire.

But he was so tired,  _too_  tired. He could barely move.  
There was a rustle of clothing, a shuffling of feet, and a faltering breath.

"Aedion?" came Lysandra's soft whisper.

"Go away," Aedion whispered back.

He didn't have the energy to shout, didnt have the energy the beast inside him craved.

He laid down on his small cot, stiff and empty, and stared blankly up at the brown, canvas roof. His eyes burned. He hated himself. He hated everyone. He hated this whole damn world.   
The door to his tent was slowly pushed open and Lysandra walked in hesitantly.  
Aedion thanked the gods that she was not wearing his cousin's skin.

"I said go away," he said quietly, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Aedion."

"Sorry?" Aedion laughed, "You're  _sorry_?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed desperately.

"Cause that will help  _so_  much."

"Aedi-"  
"Cause sorry just fixes everything doesn't it?" Aedion sat up, suddenly filled with the fire from the beast inside him.

" _No_ , bu-"

"Telling someone you're sorry for stabbing them in the heart doesnt bring them back to life does it Lysandra?" He shouted, "Telling someone you're sorry for killing their family doesnt bring their family back does it?"

"No, Aedion, lis-"

"Telling me you're sorry for Aelin and that you're sorry for lying doesnt bring Aelin back and it doesn't take back your lies!"

"Aedion..."

"It's like cutting off someone's arm and giving them a shitty little bandage to fix it. It doesn't do shit Lysandra. It doesn't  _mean_  shit. What's done is done."

"What do you expect me to do then?"

"I don't know. You cant do anything. I can't do anything. _We_ can't do anything. We are stuck in this hellhole and all we can do is sit on our arses and wait for them to bring her home, if they even can."

"We won't be sitting on our arses. We have things we need to do."

Aedion just shook his head a laid back down, facing the wall.

"Aedion,  _please_."

"I just want to be left alone, okay? Just leave me alone," Aedion' s voice faltered.

Lysandra sighed in saddened defeat and slowly shuffled out of the tent, leaving the door flap swinging.

He was so tired.  
So tired of this world, this life.  
All his life he had been fighting, struggling. They all had.   
And for what?   
What good had it done for anyone?  
All the pain, the misery, the loss.  
For  _what_.  
Fame? Glory? Honour? Survival?  
This world never gave them shit. All it did was take.  
_One at a time._  
His family, his innocence, his soul, his spirit, his strength.  
And then the moment he thinks he finally has something back, he has a little bit of light let back into the dark, it takes it away again.  
He wished there was a wall nearby that he could slam his fist into.  
Instead, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. These thoughts weren't going to help anyone. Certainly not Aelin.

He had to remember what he was doing here.

  
He listed the names off in his head.  
One at a time.

  
Over and over until his heart calmed. The beast inside him calmed. The fire calmed.  
He squeezed his eyes shut and took another deep breath.  
He kept repeating those names until the too familiar thoughts ceased their destructive path.  
Kept repeating them until his head stopped spinning and his limbs relaxed.  
He shouldn't have spoken to Lysandra like that. It's not like she got Aelin taken.

But he hated that word.

" _Sorry_ "

He groaned and rolled over again.  
Tomorrow was going to be long.  
Sleep slowly began pulling him under.

Everyday was going to be long until his cousin was back safe.  
If she wasn't already dead.

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for whats coming I am super excited for it!!!  
> Hope you enjoy and dont forget to leave kudos and a comment they really do help to encourage more updates.  
> Thanks,  
> Throneofss

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed :]


End file.
